powerofthreefandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2 episodes
01. Witch Trial 1999-09-30 calendar The Halliwell sisters must stop a demon who has stolen the Book of Shadows and who is conjuring up some of their old enemies, while erasing spells in the book in an attempt to obliterate their powers. 02. Morality Bites 1999-10-07 calendar Phoebe has a vision of being burned at the stake in the year 2009. The sisters travel to the future in order to prevent her death and learn how their powers evolve along the way. 03. Devil's Music 1999-10-14 calendar Piper's nightclub starts taking off when she books the band Dishwalla, but so do the female fans of the band. The Halliwell trio must determine if the band's manager has made a deal with a demon in exchange for female sacrifices. 04. The Painted World 1999-10-21 calendar Prue finds herself trapped inside a painting along with a warlock who has been imprisoned for 70 years and Phoebe casts a spell in order to land a new job. 05. She's a Man, Baby, a Man! 1999-11-04 calendar Prue transforms herself into a man in order to get close to a demon who is luring men to their deaths and Piper brain storms for ideas to make make the nightclub a success. 06. That Old Black Magic 1999-11-11 calendar The Charmed Ones must be on the lookout for an evil witch that has recently escaped a 200-year imprisonment and find the "Chosen One" who is the only person that can use the witch's wand for good instead of evil. 07. They're Everywhere 1999-11-18 calendar The sisters run into "The Collectors," a group of warlocks who drain human brains of knowledge; The sisters search for the group's next target who is the only person who knows the whereabouts of a set of ancient tablets that offer information regarding the future. 08. P3 H2O 1999-12-09 calendar The sisters go to the summer camp where their mother was killed and learn the truth regarding her death. The witches must stop the demon that killed their mother before it kills again. Meanwhile, Piper and Leo face hard choices. 09. Ms. Hellfire 2000-01-13 calendar The sisters escape an attempt on their lives and Prue assumes the assasin's identity in hopes of finding out who wanted them dead. Prue comes face to face with a dangerous criminal. 10. Heartbreak City 2000-01-20 calendar Depressed over the state of her love life, Phoebe finds herself helping Cupid after a demon steals the ring that bestows power over love. 11. Reckless Abandon 2000-01-27 calendar Phoebe brings home an abandoned baby that is being hunted by and evil spirit and Piper and Prue attept to find the child's family before the spirit can track down the baby and Phoebe. 12. Awakened 2000-02-03 calendar Piper slips into a coma after she contracts a rare tropical disease and Prue and Phoebe cast a spell to awaken her. The spell backfires when it causes the disease to spread throughout the hospital and prevents the sisters from sleeping. 13. Animal Pragmatism 2000-02-10 calendar Phoebe's study group casts a love spell to turn three animals into men on Valentine's Day and their animal instincts prevail as they start attacking innocent students. 14. Pardon My Past 2000-02-17 calendar Phoebe travels back to 1924 and learns that in a former life she used the dark side of her powers to destroy Piper and Prue. 15. Give Me A Sign 2000-02-24 calendar Prue is kidnapped by her old flame who wants her to protect him from an evil spirit. The sisters fear that Prue's attraction to her old flame may cloud her ability to see his evil side. Meanwhile, Phoebe casts a spell on Piper to help her decide the fate of her love life. 16. Murphy's Luck 2000-03-30 calendar When Prue prevents a Darklighter from killing a Whitelighter, she becomes the target and gets driven to the brink of insanity. 17. How To Make A Quilt out of Americans 2000-04-06 calendar Aunt Gail, visits the Halliwell sisters and needs help stopping a demon who steals cadavers'skins. The sisters learn that their aunt may not be as honest as she appears. 18. Chick Flick 2000-04-20 calendar The sisters encounter a demon who can make film images step off the screen and come to life. The sisters must try to find a way to destroy him and send him back to the "reel" world. 19. Ex Libris 2000-04-27 calendar Prue helps a father find justice for his daughter's murder and Phoebe comes face to face with a monster that kills innocent mortals when they get close to finding proof of the existence of demons. 20. Astral Monkey 2000-05-04 calendar A doctor who is investigating the sisters and their powers, gives three monkeys their abilities and then accidentally receives all of their powers himself. 21. Apocalypse Not 2000-05-11 calendar The sisters must face off with the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. After Prue and one of the horesemen get sucked into another dimension, Piper and Phoebe must form an alliance with the remaining horesmen in order to save them. 22. Be Careful What You Witch For 2000-05-18 calendar The sisters are unaware that there are darker intentions at work when a genie arrives to grant them one wish each. Category:Episodes